


It's Okay To Ask For Help

by Sami28214



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami28214/pseuds/Sami28214
Summary: When Bellamy asks Clarke to foster two children with a violent past he comes across at the police precinct neither of them know what they're getting into.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy Blake kept his desk neat and orderly. He had only just made detective two months prior, and his boss, Indra, was a hardass about keeping a clean work area. Miller, his partner, sunk down into the witness chair next to his desk with a sigh. "Dude," he said, "will you-"

"No." Bellamy said without looking up from his computer. he was wearing his glasses, but still needed to squint to see the screen. He needed to get his eyes checked. The late hour had caused his normally slicked-back hair to spring forward in it's unruly curly mess, and he ran his hands through it in annoyance.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you." Miller whined.

"It doesn't matter." Bellamy said. "Whenever you ask me to do something it usually involves either me working an extra shift or asking a guy out for you. Neither of which I feel like doing right now." Bellamy yawned and checked his watch. it was only ten pm. he still had another two hours at work. 

"What would O think?" Miller said, "What would your poor baby sister think about you not helping out your oldest friend in a time of crisis?" 

Bellamy finally glanced over at Miller. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and his legs were crossed at the ankles. "Octavia would tell me never to trust you." 

"It's not even really a favor from you," Miller said. "It's a favor I need you to ask your girlfriend for." 

"Clarke is not my girlfriend Miller," Bellamy reminded him and crossed his arms, "and she's your friend too. Ask her yourself." 

"But this particular favor needs to come from you. She would say no to me in a heartbeat, but she would at least consider it if it came from you."

Bellamy considered this. It was true that Clarke usually tried harder to be his friend than any one else's. She would probably try to do whatever this favor was if she could, and if it came from Bellamy. Also, if he agreed he could get Miller off his desk. 

"What's the Favor?" Bellamy asked.

Miller smiled and leaned backward so Bellamy could see into the children holding area. There was a young girl and a baby in the room. They appeared to be playing with some sort of train. "Does Clarke still have her fostering lisence?" Miller asked.

***

Clarke Griffin was sitting on her couch when the phone rang. Her apartment was in a historic district, which meant that the pipes were rusted and there was a phone with a cord on the wall. She was fairly sure that no one had called the landline since the 80's, but it was ringing none the less. 

She picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear, "are you a telemarketer?" she stage whispered into it.  
"Yes." came Bellamy's sarcastic reply.

"Good, because I need a new blender." Clarke said.

"Sorry Princess, I'm selling ab masters." Bellamy said.

"Why are you calling at almost eleven at night?" she asked, "and why did you call the landline?"

"well, it definitely wasn't for the company," he said, "and because you wouldn't pick up your cell." 

Clarke noticed her cell phone sitting on the counter.

"Sorry," she said as she tried to lean over to grab her phone, "it must be turned off." 

"So I called because Miller asked me for a favor." he said.

"do tell." she said.

"would you be willing to foster two kids?" he asked. 

Clarke was so startled that she dropped the landline. it fell to the floor and broke. 

***

Thirty seconds later Bellamy got a call from Clarke's cell phone. 

"are you a telemarketer?" he stage whispered into it.

"That was only funny when I did it." Clarke said. "So. You need me to foster two kids."

"Yes." he said.

"For how long?" she asked.

"I don't know." 

"How old are they?" 

"I don't know."

"Christ Bellamy, do you even know their names?" Clarke demanded.

"Yes. I'm not completely useless." he said. 

he looked once again to the children holding area. the girl was holding her brother trying to get him to stop crying. "Their names are Madi and Jonah."

Clarke sighed heavily. "let me change out of my pyjamas. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

***

it was nearly eleven when Clarke arrived at the precinct. She marched up to Bellamy's desk and dropped her purse onto his keyboard. The purse tipped over, and a tube of lipstick, a pack of gum, and a pen all rolled into Bellamy's lap. 

"Something tells me that you've had a long night." Clarke said as she sunk down into his witness chair.

"And why would you say that?" he asked, pushing his glasses into his hair and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Because your hair isn't all gelled up in the douche-Look."

Bellamy touched his hair. it still had a little he'll in it, but was defiantly curly and a mess. 

"Don't worry though, I like it better this way." Clarke said. 

Bellamy made a mental note to stop gelling his hair back. 

Clarke's attention was suddenly pulled to the children's holding area. Madi and Jonah had moved on from the train, and we're constructing some sort of skyscraper out of Lincoln logs. She looked back at bellamy, and sighed as she put her fist under her chin and leaned her elbow in his desk. She looked back at the children, Jonah now waddling through the skyscraper like the youngest Godzilla ever. 

"Why me?" Clarke asked suddenly, "They could've gone into normal foster care." 

Bellamy reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a very thick manilla folder. "This is their dad's folder," he set it in front of her, "you can read through it, but the highlights are drug dealing, gang affiliation, domestic violence, and the suspected murder of his girlfriend- their mom. I don't think these kids deserve any more hardships in their lives." He sighed. "You and I both know how bad the system is." 

It was true. The first time Clarke had met Bellamy was proof enough of that. It had been the second year of her residency at Ark Memorial Hospital. She had been working in the emergency room when a young girl of about thirteen was brought in on a stretcher with a ruptured spleen and a missing tooth. That girl had been Octavia, Bellamy's sister. After the death of their mom she had been shoved into foster care. Bellamy, being eighteen, was not. He had been battling for custody of her, and she had been in a bad home. After Octavia came out of the heavy anesthetic she was asked if she had any family. She called Bellamy. He was at the emergency room within ten minutes. Clarke had been the witness on the stand who advocated for Bellamy to receive full custody, as she had been Octavia's doctor. 

It had been four years, and Bellamy was still her best friend. 

"Damn it, Bell." Clarke sighed. "Give me the papers."

Bellamy slid the papers over to her, "I already filled them out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes guys! I'm going to do a mass edit when I'm done. Which shouldn't be for a while.

Clarke awoke the next morning to the sound of a baby crying. It was Jonah. The events of the previous night flooded her head as she sat up in bed. She nearly screamed when she saw something moving on the other side of her bed, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Bellamy. He was lying on top of the covers fully dressed (even his shoes were still on). She didn't have time to wonder why he was still there.

Clarke smacked him on the arm and mumbled at him to get up. He groaned and rolled over. 

Clarke was brought back to real time by the still persistent sound of the crying baby. The collapsible crib was set up at the end of her bed, and she had to crawl over a night stand to get to it. 

Jonah was red faced and tears streamed down his face when Clarke picked him up and started bouncing him on her hip. "What's wrong? hmm?" she asked him. Being a baby, he did not respond.

Bellamy grunted from his place on the bed and rolled over until he was half off. There was a knock on the door then. 

"I don't mean to bother you," the small timid voice said from the hallway, "but I heard Jonah crying, and I know how to get him to stop."

Bellamy sat up in bed, looked at Clarke, and lunged for the door. "Hi, Madi," he said. 

The girl gave a tentative smile and shouldered past him. Bellamy opened the door wider for her.

Madi took the baby from Clarke and gently blew on his face. Jonah stopped crying immediately. 

Clarke blinked a few times then smiled and knelt down next to Madi. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked the girl. 

Madi shrugged, her full attention still on Jonah. 

Bellamy scratched the back of his neck, and grabbed his glasses from the night stand. "I'll make pancakes?" he phrased it like a question, but sidestepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

***

Bellamy Blake could not remember why he was still wearing his shoes. Or, for that matter, why he had spent the night in Clarke's bed. He racked his brain trying to remember, but soon realized that the last thing he remembered was Jonah crying at three in the morning. 

He started to pull out all of the ingredients for pancakes, moving with ease in Clarke's kitchen. He was at her apartment so often that he cooked more there than he did in his own kitchen anymore. 

Clarke and Bellamy both had hectic schedules, and they usually tried to wrap them around one another's. Bellamy would leave dinner for Clarke, Clarke would do his laundry with her own. They had come to the conclusion that life was easier with someone to make you dinner and fold your socks. That was one of the reasons that every one of their friends thought they were secretly dating. 

Bellamy put three plates of pancakes on the table along with the syrup and three cups of orange juice. "Breakfast is ready!" he yelled down the hallway. 

Madi was still carrying the baby, and she looked up at Clarke perplexed about where to put him while eating. Clarke smiled and took Jonah from Madi, and put him in his car seat. 

"Remind me later to get a high chair" Clarke said to Bellamy. He nodded, and they all sat down. 

"Madi," Clarke said once their pancakes were gone and all that remained was a lake of syrup on the young girl's plate. "I don't want you to feel pressured, but I want you to know that you can talk to me. Or Bellamy. Either one of us is always available to talk to you. You matter to us. Ok?" 

Madi's eyes were almost too big for her face, alarmingly, adorably, so. "ok." she responded, then trailed her finger through the syrup on her plate. 

"Do you have any questions for us?" Bellamy asked, once again trying to break the ice. 

Madi considered this for a second, then "are you married?" 

Bellamy, who had been taking a drink of his juice, nearly spit it out. Clarke gagged on her own saliva. 

"What makes you ask that sweetie?" Clarke said.

Madi got up from the table and left the room. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Madi returned carrying a picture frame. Their friend Monty had taken the picture. It was of them the summer after they had first met. Bellamy was giving Clarke a piggy back ride, and Clarke was giving him bunny ears.

"I wondered if you were married because you look really happy together." She smiled as she put the picture frame on the table between them. 

Bellamy was the first to respond. "No Madi," he said, "we're just really good friends."

Madi looked slightly disappointed as she sat back down, and was it his imagination or did Clarke look a little disappointed too?

***

Clarke was sitting on the couch feeding Jonah a bottle when Bellamy emerged from the bathroom freshly showered. His hair was curly in the way that she liked it. He was wearing day-old clothes that smelled slightly. 

It was nearly noon, and his shift at the precinct demanded his full attention. They still needed to catch Madi and Jonah's father. 

He stood awkwardly in the door-way as he toes on his shoes. He fiddled with his keys for a second before meeting her eyes. "I can stay and help. If you want." He said.

Clarke smiled at him. "I'm good, Bell. Thanks. For last night. It means a lot that you stayed. I'll see you Thursday at Raven and Murphy's?" 

Every Thursday one of their friends hosted a game night. All that meant was that once a week the nine of them got drunk and tried to play twister.

Bellamy stopped fiddling with his keys and rolled his eyes. "You know I'll see you before then."

Clarke rolled her eyes back at him. "Sure. I guess." 

Bellamy smirked at her. "Bye, princess."

"Bye Bell."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke Griffin was beginning to regret telling Madi she could ask her anything she wanted. It had been two days since Clarke had taken them in, and so far Madi had asked her several uncomfortable questions including "where do babies come from?" "What does it feel like to kiss someone?" And Clarke's personal favotite: "Do you love Bellamy?"

Clarke supposed that she did love Bellamy. In a completely platonic manner. He was her best friend. What kind of monster didn't love their best friend? As for the other questions, Clarke had an easier time explaining those.

As they walked through the super market several people stopped to oogle over Jonah. Then they would appraise Madi. Then finally Clarke. All these people said something along the lines of "They must take after their father." 

It angered Clarke in a way that she couldn't understand. Of course these people assumed they looked like their father. They looked nothing like her. However, after only two days with her, Clarke assumed she had already provided a better life than their father ever could (or would).

Why should this man get all the credit when he had left them?

Clarke always nodded politely and continued pushing the cart. Madi hung onto the back of the cart like children weren't supposed to and Jonah was asleep in his carseat. 

It had been a busy day. They had gone clothes shopping, furniture shopping (for a real crib and a high chair for Jonah, and a bed and night stand for Madi). They were presently walking through the supermarket and picking out food that they thought would be useful. Their cart was full of cereal and baby food and nothing else.

Clarke sucked at shopping. Apparently Madi did too. it made Clarke smile to think that Madi had something in common with her. Bellamy was always the one who went shopping for actual food that didn't have marshmallows or was shaped like dinosaurs. 

Madi smiled at Clarke as she put a box of pop tarts into the cart. Clarke smiled back and ruffled the girl's hair. Maybe blood wasn't everything.

***

Bellamy Blake was wearing day-old-clothes. It was even more noticeable because he only owned one purple shirt. Clarke had off-handedly mentioned that he looked good in purple when they were shopping one night, and a week later he had the shirt. He couldn't exactly explain why he had felt the need to grab it, but he had realized a long time ago that he liked to see Clarke smile. 

Miller sat down at his own desk across the isle from Bellamy's, opened a drawer to prop his feet up on, and smiled a shit-eating-grin. "So," he said, "how was your night?" 

Bellamy crumpled a piece of note paper and threw it at Miller's face. Miller only chuckled. "Hey, I just wondered whether she spent the night at your place or if you spent the night at her place this time."

Clarke had called Bellamy in a panic the previous night because Jonah was crying and Madi wouldn't go to sleep. He had arrived at Clarke's apartment to find Clarke in a sports bra bouncing a crying baby on her hip, and an energetic Madi doing handstands against the wall. 

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" he asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and put his brief case on the kitchen counter- he had come straight from work. 

"Because I read something?" she sounded almost confused, and totally sleep deprived. "About skin to skin contact being good?" 

Bellamy tilted his head to the side and reached out for Jonah. Clarke shook her head and continued to bounce the baby on her hip. "Can you take Madi? Take her to bed and read her a story?" 

Clarke did not own a single children's book. She did, however, own a beaten and battered copy of the illiad from a college literature class. Madi asked really good questions about what Hector's job was, and why Achilles was so mad all the time. She fell asleep on Bellamy's arm, and he was too tired to move.

"Shut the hell up Miller." Bellamy said as he clenched his jaw and focused on his blank computer screen.

"I'm just saying man, if I wanted to get into someone's pants that bad I definitely wouldn't become these kids dad. those types of relationships are hard to navigate." When Bellamy said nothing Miller rolled his eyes. "So you're going to show up at Raven and Murphy's tonight, right?" 

Bellamy nodded. Miller rolled his eyes. 

***

Clarke was trying desperately to find a baby sitter. In hind sight she probably shouldn't have started looking for one three hours before she had to go out. Bellamy was supposed to be picking her up at seven. It was Six thirty and every baby sitter she had called in the last two hours was busy. Finally she gave up. Clarke sunk into one of her leather chairs and dialed Raven's number. It rang three times before Raven answered, and when she did she was out of breath and giggly. "Gross," Clarke groaned into her phone, "You were just having sex." 

Raven only sighed dreamily in response.

"Hey, so I was just calling to say that I can't come tonight because I couldn't get a babysitter and... Hi Murphy." Clarke sighed and looked up at her ceiling. Clarke had realized she was on speaker phone. 

"Hey, Clarke." Murphy said at the same time Raven shouted.

"No! You have to be there! I... you just have to be there."

"Why?" Clarke asked as Madi came out of her room rubbing her eyes. Clarke opened her arms and Madi curled uip next to her on the couch without a word.

"Because I- we have knews. Trust me Clarke, you need to be here."

"Raven Reyes are you pregnant?" Clarke asked in mock seriousness.

"No," Raven sighed. "You said you needed a babysitter. Oh well, just bring the kids with you. It'll be fine. When it gets too late they can sleep in my room." 

Clarke immediatly thought of all the reasons why that would never work, but suprisingly came up with none. When she had been a child her parents had had a social life, and she had tagged along to the Jahas' house several times.

Maybe this could work. Maybe.

"I'll think about it." Clarke sighed. 

"You do that," Raven said before she hung up on Clarke. Raven wasn't one for goodbyes. 

Madi stirred beside Clarke, and she looked down to find the girl's wide eyes staring up at her. "want a sandwich?" she asked. 

Madi nodded. Clarke got up to make two sandwiches.


End file.
